Wanderers
by SpiritJuice
Summary: With Naraku defeated Kagome says goodbye and the years have come and gone. What happened to Inuyasha? Where is everyone after all these years?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

They say destiny can't be changed, that fate is fate. Does that mean that everything in life is predetermined already? A train bound to it's rails on a path that's already been set. Well I don't completely believe that I do believe in destiny to some extent but I don't think everything is decided, rather than a train on a railroad, I feel like it's a dirt road with with multiple routes to choose from and it's up to you to decide which way you'd like to go. Whether it be the paved road or the road less traveled, the decision is yours to make. This is the story of how two lost souls rediscovered themselves and each other.

"Wahhhhh!" cried the small fox demon.  
"Don't cry Shippo, I know this is tough but you have to be strong." said a young women

"But Kagome I'm not strong at all! Waaah!"  
"Shippo, now we both know that isn't true you've saved our lives on multiple occasions." Kagome stated, noticing the young fox was starting to calm down.  
"Now promise me, you'll protect Lady Kaede and the village while I'm away. Okay?" she said with a sincere smile.  
Shippo wiped away the snot and tears from his face "Okay, I promise I'll do my best." he replied in between sobs. Kagome chuckled and gave the boy a comforting hug.

"Now now child, come here." an elderly voice said  
"Lady Kaede, I cant thank you enough, for all that you've taught me." Kagome bowed to the older woman.  
"Oh not at all dear, if anyone should be saying thanks it is I. One has to wonder as to what state these lands would be in if it weren't for your help." Kaede took a step towards the young woman and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Thank you for all that you've done Kagome", she said tears running down her elderly face.

Kaede took Shippo's hand and they both began to walk back towards the village. "Goodbye Kagome!" yelled the small fox from a distance. She waved at him and then turned to see the monk, and the demon slayer. Kagome walked towards them before embracing them both in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" Kagome said  
"We too are going to miss you Kagome." spoke Miroku  
"To be completely honest, I really don't want you to go but I understand that you have to." Sango said

"Thank you both for being so understanding" she said then they separated from the hug. "So you two are official now huh?" Kagome said with a chuckle  
"Sure are!" the Monk said with a huge grin as he place his hand on Sango's shoulder, earning a small but evident blush from the demon slayer.

"So what's the plan for the two of you now?" Kagome asked  
" Well, I wan-" Mirouku started but was cut off  
"It's undecided" Sango interjected

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke up.

"So I guess he really decided not to show up huh" she said looking at the ground

Miroku took a stepped closer to Kagome, then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really believe that?" he said reassuring her with a smile, to which she returned.  
"We'll give you two some time, farewell friend" he said  
"Take care of yourself Kagome." Sango added and they both began walking towards the village

After they were out of sight she turned her stare towards the forest trees waiting for him to come out, but he did not. She took a seat on the edge of the "Bone Eater Well", this is where it all began her adventure through feudal era Japan she thought to herself. The wind was howling and the tree branches were rustling against each other, she closed her eyes and listened, she truly was going to miss this place.

After ten minutes of waiting a red shiloutte jumped out of the forest shrubbery and landed in front of her with his back towards her, an in his clenched hand, dangling was the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

"Inuyasha" she spoke tenderly, but he did not move an inch  
"Inuyasha please" but still nothing

"Was this really how he was going to act?" She thought to herself, she understood that he might of been mad but still, that didn't justify this.

"Inu-" she stopped when he suddenly turned around and she noticed his face. It broke her heart.

He didn't look angry, he just looked sad. Sad and defeated. She took a step towards him and placed a hand on his cheek letting it rest there before sliding it down to his neck, taking hold of the beads that were around it.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Kagome said and the beads began to glow. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do.

"Wai-" he began but before he could finish the necklace of beads collapsed around him. he clenched his teeth

"So this is it huh" He said, his tone almost too low for her to hear  
"You're just going to leave after everything we've been throught!?" he yelled

"Inuyasha, please try to understand I don't belong in this era, and I can't just abandon my family to stay here." She said

Then why entrust me with Sacred Jewel? Why not give to Kaede? You know what I'll do with this!?" maybe if he was a full fledged demon he wouldn't feel emotions and the pit in his stomach that he currently had would disappear along with his other emotions.

"Inuyasha, I gave you the sacred jewel because I want you to be happy, and I believe you'll do the right thing with it." Kagome said

"Happy?! I don't need the jewel to be happy Kagome, I want y-" he was cut off

"INUYASHA!" she yelled

"Please, please Inuyasha don't finish saying that, don't make this harder on me than it already is please!" she pleaded tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha clenched his jaw and looked away, and silence befell them. They stood there for awhile neither of them speaking a word, and before either had noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"I have to go now" Kagome spoke up she placed a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, before turning around to walk towards the well. Inuyasha stood there frozen as she positioned her self at the well. This was it, this was the moment he was dreading, a sudden cold sweat came over him and his hearing became disoriented, he felt a lump form in the back of his throat, his heart began pounding loudly against his chest. He watched her throw her legs over the edge of the well to get ready to jump, but she paused for a moment and turned to look at him. Her lips parted and she said something but he couldn't hear a word she said, she smiled sincerely at him and then before he could snap out of his current state she jumped. A light emerged from the well and after that Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"Goodbye Kagome." he said and as a tear rolled down his cheek.

That night everyone in the nearby village heard a terrifying roar come from the forest, in the direction of Bone Eater Well. When Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku went to investigate they were shocked to find the surrounding area had been completely destroyed everything but the well, Sango walked towards the well and spotted the beads of Inuyasha's collapsed necklace.

That night was also the night Inuyasha disappeared along with the Sacred Jewel.

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone I know my writing isn't the best by any means but I had this Idea and so I decided to type it up. Funny side story though I had to type it twice because the first time a nat landed on the corner of my screen and I forgot my laptop has a touch screen so I went to squish it and I ended up deleting everything I had done. I was literally one paragraph from finishing it Anyways I was going to leave it be and not even bother re-typing it but decided to give it another go. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to drop a review if you enjoyed it._**  
 ****  
 ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- _**On the road**_

"Inuyasha!?" the group yelled in unison as they ran towards the forest where they had given both Inyasha and Kagome the privacy to talk.

"W-what was that sound" asked a frightened Shippo.

"It think it was Inuyasha, and by the sound of it seems like he might be in trouble." said Miroku worriedly

"We've better hurry then." Sango replied, Kirara transformed and Sango jumped atop her. "I'm goin on ahead." She stated

"Wait, it could be dangerous!" Miroku's words fell upon depth ears as Sango rushed off.

As Sango began nearing the well, she noticed that the area was destroyed, trees were broken in half and tossed about all around, this worried her further.

"Inuyasha!? Kagome!?" yelled Sango when she arrived at the well, but the only reply she received was in the form of her own voice as it echoed through the ruined woods. She unmounted Kirara and the moment she did her companion ran towards the well and began sniffing around it. The feline let out a whine.

"Kirara? What is it girl?" Sango asked as she walked towards her friend, her eyes widened at what she found. There lying on the ground were the beads that once adorned Inuyasha's neck and next to the scattered necklace was the Tetsiuga.

"No.." she said to herself

"Sango!? Sango!?" she heard the group yelling as they began nearing the well.

….

 ** _6 years later_**

"Excuse me young lady…..Ahem Excuse me!" an old voice yelled snapping Sango out of her thoughts

"Huh?" Sango said as she looked towards the voice and saw an old man and woman on a on a horse pulling a wagon behind it.

" Oh pardon me, I was just lost in thought….can I help you?" Sango asked

"Oh please forgive my husband he's just grumpy because I woke him up early for our trip this morning, anyhow we were just wondering if youd like a ride to the next village?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Oh no, thank you but I wouldn't want to impose" Sango replied

" Hmph! We're offering so it's not a problem you ungrateful brat." Said the elderly man

"He's right dear we've plenty of space in the wagon, and it's scorching hot out today it'd ease our hearts if you'd let us."

The old woman was right it was hotter than usual today, that's why she was taking rest under the shade of a tree.

"Well….If you insist. Thank you." Sango bowed

"No no, thank you dear." Said the old woman

Sango grabbed her large boomerang which was leaned up against the trunk of the tree along with her two katanas, and jumped into the back of the wagon.

About an hour passed when she heard the old woman talking towards her direction

"So what are you doing out here wandering the roads all by yourself dear?" Asked the woman

"…I'm searching someone…. or something." Sango replied gripping at one of her katana

"Oh how romantic!" the woman said enthusiastically.

"Not exactly, you see I'm a demon slayer for hire and when I said I was looking someone or something I meant work."

"Oh my!" gasped the old woman obviously she wasn't expecting such a response.

"Ha! You a demon slayer!? Yeah right kid, just because you have yourself a weapon doesn't mean you can call yourself a demon slayer. Especially not with that carefree attitude to be zoned out under a tree." The old man yelled earning a small smack to the back of his head.

"You apologize to her right now!"

"W-Wha-Why!?"

"I don't mind" Sango chuckled as the elderly couple bickered "Actually I'd say it's just as careless to offer a ride to a complete stranger, just because she's a woman."

"S-Shut it! Do you want to walk the rest of the way!?" Said the old man

"Well she certainly can fend for herself maybe she is a demon slayer."

"Well if that is the case is there anything you can do about this here demon" he said pointing at his wife. This time the smack was loud and hard. Sango chuckled once more and just leaned against a hay stack in the wagon.

…

 _ **A/N: To anyone who's reading this I sincerely hope you are enjoying it, hopefully I can bust out a few chapters in the coming weeks. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3- Contract**_

"Sango!? Sango!?" yelled miroku as he approached demon slayer who was standing next to the well. "Sango what's the matter?" The monk said placing a hand on the girls shoulder?

"I-Im not too sure but I think Inuyasha might've of been a bit more upset about Kagome leaving than we initially thought." She said as she crouched down and picked up the Tetsusaiga. "Look" she finished.

A look of worry adorned both Miroku and Shippo's face as they began to realize what she meant.

"Y-you don't think Inuyasha might of….." spoke Shippo

"No…at least I sure hope not." Miroku said gripping his staff "Inuyasha!?" "Inuyasha if you can hear me please respond!" he began yelling towards the forest.

"I don't think he's here, Kirara would've picked up his scent if he were miles within the area." Sango spoke stopping the monk from continuing.

They looked over at the young fox to see him gathering the beads that were scattered about on the ground all while sniffling in an attempt to hold back his tears.

"We should inform Lady Kaede about what happened." Miroku said, Sango nodded in agreement and they both began helping Shippo with gathering the remainder of the necklace.

….

A few moments later

…

Kaede gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin when they told her the news of what went down.

"And what've Kagome? Was she able to return to her home safely?" asked the old priestess

"I've no doubt that no matter the situation, Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt Kagome. Im sure of that." Miroku affirmed.

"This all such horrifying news" said the old woman taking a seat before she collapsed the schocking news

"W-What should we do?" Sango asked not really sure what their next move was going to be.

"I don't know." Miroku answered.

"If what you say is true, then I fear there's a possibility that Inuyasha might have used the sacred jewel to grant a wish." Kaede stated

"D-Do you really think he would do that?" Sango questioned her voice a bit shaky at the thought. The idea had crossed her mind. It had crossed all their minds they just hoped they were wrong.

"Like she said, it's possible." Miroku answered "A person can make rash decisions while grieving and if he couldn't bare the feeling, he might have decided to just not feel anything at all." He finished

…..

 _6 years later_

Sango looked out the side of the wagon and saw the village in the nearby distance.

"Just a few more minutes." she thought to herself and she began to gather her things.

As they approached the village the sound of people bustling about could be heard. The old man stopped the wagon and the slayer jumped off.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" asked the old man

"Yes, thank you." Replied Sango.

"Well then we'll be on our way, don't get your self killed out here demon slayer." Said the old man as the wagon began moving.

"Goodbye dear" said the old woman and with that they were off on the road again.

"It's rather lively around here." Sango thought to herself

"E-excuse me did I overhear him call you a demon slayer?" came a random voice, it was a passing villager who look to be in his mid twenties from the looks of it he seemed to be a farmer.

"Yes he did." She answered.

"I know this might be a bit sudden, but could I ask for your help with something?" he said

"It depends, what it might be? Is there a demon around here?" Sango asked

"Aye, there's been a recent string of events." Spoke the villager earning a puzzled look from the demon slayer.

"String of events?" she questioned him.

"Some mysterious things have been happening around here lately, livestock has been disappearing, odd noises heard at night, and some say they've spotted a silhouette roaming around the nearby hunting grounds in the woods. I'd say it's all the work of a lousy good for nothing demon."

"Sounds more like a common thief than anything else." Sango replied

"Nonsense! There's no reason for any of the villagers here to steal. Everything we have we share amongst each other!" the villager retorted.

"It's a demon. Of that I'm certain. So how bout it can you help?"

'Well….I did say I needed work" Sango sighed quietly and to herself.

"How much will this job pay?" she asked.

"Uh….I don't have any gold or silver to offer, but I can give you a place to stay and a warm meal until the job is done. I'll also talk to some of the other villagers and see if I scrounge up some coin for you." The man stated

"That's sounds fair enough." Replied the demon slayer

"It's a deal then."

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, if not leave me a review to let me know what I could be doing to make the story better. I know my writing could use tremendous amounts of work but he you gotta start somewhere right? I really need to start coming up with names for these people. Any suggestions? 😊**_


End file.
